


Morning Sweetness

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: There are a lot of sights that Kara Zor-El never thought that she would be able to enjoy after her home-planet exploded leaving Kara one of the few remaining Kryptonians alive. One such sight was that of her partner, her potentialZrhemin, sleeping peacefully at her side.





	Morning Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Does this mean we're dating."
> 
> I've written this prompt at least three different ways, and I really like the way that this one turned out. I really enjoy the way that Kara and Lena interact, there's a lot of weight to their interactions, but there's also a sweetness and a lightness to them that is very fun to write.

“Zrheuiao,” Kara breathed out the Kryptonian word softly as she gazed breathlessly at Lena’s sleep slackened face. The blonde-haired woman let her eyes follow the curve of Lena’s porcelain cheek to her parted kiss bruised pink lips before she reached out to brush her thumb across the same path. “I love you.” 

“Mhm,” Lena murmured sleepily as she leant her head into Kara’s hand. “Kara?”

“I’m here.” Kara breathed out softly. The Kryptonian shuffled half an inch closer to Lena’s body and laid her head back upon Lena’s bare chest.

“I didn’t…” Lena paused to let a soft huffed laugh escape her lips before she continued to speak. “I didn’t think you’d still be here.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Kara replied in a quiet murmur as she turned her head to press a soft kiss to Lena’s collarbone. 

“You know,” Lena whispered, “I believe you.”

“Good.” Kara smiled against Lena’s skin. “I’d never lie to you.” 

“Ah,” Lena hummed as she ran her fingers through Kara’s tangled blonde hair, “are omissions not lies then?”

“I…” Kara shook her head and shifted slightly to brace herself on her elbow to meet Lena’s emerald eyes. “I didn’t want to _not_ tell you. I just… I couldn’t. I… I needed to keep you to myself, to _Kara_ , for a while. I didn’t want… I couldn’t risk you changing the way that you look at me because I’m… _her_.”

“I understand.” Lena said as she cradled Kara’s cheek with a gentle hand. “Just… don’t do it again?”

“I won’t.” Kara vowed. “I promise.”

“Good.” Lena let a soft smile creep onto her lips. “Now, where’s my good morning kiss?”

“Oh,” A bright smile blossomed across Kara’s lips, “right here.”

The blonde-haired woman shifted to straddle Lena’s hips before she bent down to press her mouth to the soft curve of Lena’s smile. The two women’s lips slid across one another in a seamless flowing dance of give and take. 

“So,” Lena murmured against the curve of Kara’s mouth, “does this mean we’re dating?”


End file.
